Our grandchildren
by sotsottan
Summary: The guild is as rowdy as usual when suddenly out come a girl that claims to be the granddaughter of Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia! It seems that in order to protect them from a dark guild, this girl travel from the future to prevent the dark guild from coming to this timeline. Rated T as it might contain foul language in the later chapters. Slight Nalu, Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 1:

 _normal pov_

It was a nice weather, with the mage guild Fairy Tail as rowdy as usual. Mira just smiled and looked around the guild hall. Natsu and Gray picking a fight as usual, her sister, Lisanna chatting with Wendy and the exceeds, Gajeel forcing Levy to practice dancing to his new song, Cana drinking as usual. Suddenly the guild doors opened hard and came in the blonde celestial mage.

"Ara, ara good morning Lucy!" Lucy looked around and asked the barmaid, "Where's the master?"

Both Natsu and Gray stopped fighting once they heard that question from Lucy. "Hey Luce why you are looking for Ji-chan?" scratching his pink hair and looked at Lucy with a doubt.

Before Lucy can answer, Gray tried to act smart and said, "Maybe she is tired of flame brain and wanted you gone! Hahahaaa..." LUCY KICK! Gray fell down to the floor and Juvia came out from behind the pillar and ran to the fallen Gray, "Gray-sama!" everyone sweat drop.

"No! It's very important! I will explain to you later Natsu" and off she went to the direction Mira pointed to where the Master is.

"I wonder what important things that weirdo wanted to discuss with Ji-chan..." Gray stood up and punched Natsu straight in the face. "Hey what's that?" "Our fight is not finished!"

 _Nalu's pov_

 _About Nalu: The second daughter of Nashi and Luke. Where Nashi's parents are Natsu and Lucy while Luke's parents are Gray and Juvia. She has the fire dragon slayer magic. She has blue hair similar to Juvia with face features similar to Lucy and Natsu's eyes. Her fairy tail guild mark is on her left thigh._

I woke up and saw an unfamiliar surroundings around me. I got up almost instantly and feel a sharp on on my chest. Looking around the small room, i realised that there's no one in the apartment. "Where am I?" i thought. Then thinking back about what happened earlier...

 _Flashback_

 _"Nalu! Remember what we needed to do to protect everyone!" shouted a man to me._

 _"But i cannot leave right now when you all are fighting!" i cried and i cried but the man who happens to be my brother ignored me. Suddenly, there's a white light surrounding me. "No!" i thought. "Not while our guild is being attacked!"_

 _"Stay strong." my blonde cousin who cast the white light and keep chanting his magic. "Stop this! Don't make me go to the past while everything is fighting here!"_

 _"You have to go warn our grandparents about the incoming attack!" shouted my brother with his head hang low and keep attacking the enemy mages with his ice magic. "They are going to attack them while they are young to defeat us!"_

 _I continue crying as both my cousin and brother disappeared completely from my sight._

 _end of flashback_

Without much time on my hands, i threw the covers from me and jumped out from the window. After landing with slight difficulty to stand properly, I ran as fast as i could to find my guild, _our guild._ Once i saw the board showing Fairy Tail, my pace quicken and without any hesitation, i pushed the guild doors so hard that i heard a few ows from the other side of the door. Everyone on the guild hall suddenly turned to my direction and looked confused.

i collect my breath slowly and look around the guild hall. the building looks roughly the same with the current one except it looks more ancient style. then my face brighten up when i saw a few familiar yet younger faces among them.

"Grandpa!" I ran to Natsu and Gray with their mouth hanged opened when they heard what i called them. Then in unison, Natsu and Gray shouted to me, "DO I LOOK OLD LIKE A GRANDPA TO YOU?!" while others sweat drop and fall in anime style.

I shooked my head and try my best to explain the situation to them without wasting more precious time. "Grandpa Natsu and Grandpa Gray, there's a dark guild coming to crush you all while you all are still young!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 2:

 _Normal POV_

No one seems to be able to digest what the petite girl with blue hair just said to Natsu and Gray. She looked frightened and eyes with a fiery aura as if able to burn anyone's eyes who looked straight into hers. She looked down to the floor and still thinking on how to explain the bizarre situation to both her grandpas. Just then, the master Makarov and Lucy appeared.

"She is the one, who suddenly appeared in the air and dropped to the alley near my house and fall unconscious." Everyone turned to Lucy's direction and turned back to the new girl again. Makarov walked and stopped in front of the girl and gently asked her, "What's your name? What seems to be the trouble?"

The girl raised her head and looked at Makarov with teary eyes. "Woah, i'm not good with crying girls!" exclaimed Gray. She started to speak faintly and calmer than the outburst earlier, "My name is Nalu, Nalu Fullbuster." all the others especially Juvia suddenly fainted in anime style. the master keep his calm and asked again, "Can i know what business do you have here?"

Nalu swallowed her saliva and started to speak, "I came from the future, with the help of my cousin's magic. This is my guild mark," pointing to her guild mark on her left thigh where she has to shift her knee long skirt up to reveal the guild mark. "I came because the dark guild, Shadowless, planned to kill my grandparents, i mean our grandparents, before we were born to subdue Fairy Tail."

Makarov listened carefully while others still in a daze about what happened. Then Mira suddenly asked a question that everyone else longed to ask, "Why do you call Natsu and Gray grandpa?"

Everyone's eyes looked at Nalu and waiting anxiously for her answer. She gulped and must be thinking how scary they are when asking about relationships. She cleared her throat and answered, "Because Natsu Dragneel is my maternal grandfather, and Gray Fullbuster is my paternal grandfather."

"I don't want my daughter to marry to this stripper's son!" shouted Natsu while pointing to Gray. Everyone sweat drop and fainted in anime style. "That's not the real point..." Lucy said while having the biggest sweat drop. "I don't want my son to marry this flame brain's daughter!"

Erza, appeared from behind the both of them with her scariest aura and looked at them. Both of them suddenly hugged each other and shouted in unison, "We are the best of friend!"

Nalu laughed at the childish behavior of both her grandfather and continue to explain to Makarov, "I think we need to make sure no big harm come to my grandparents and get them prepared to Shadowless's attackers."

Makarov nodded in agreement and shouted to the whole guild, "Brats! prepare yourselves to the dark guild's attacks and make sure everyone is safe! All clear?"

Everyone shouted in unison and most of them went back to prepare for any attacks. Then Mira came approaching Nalu and smiled, "Hi Nalu, I'm Mirajane. You can call me Mira. Call me if you need anything."

 _Nalu's POV_

i smiled at Mira and said, "You look scarier when you are older." Mira still smiling and leaned close to my face. "Can i know who is your grandmothers? Can you tell me more about your family?"

I laughed nervously and in a sudden Grandpa Gray came and pulled my hand while i squealed. "I need to talk to you!" but before Grandpa Gray can pull me any further, Grandpa Natsu stood in front of Grandpa Gray with his hands on his hips and shouted, "I don't want my granddaughter to be infected by your stripping habits!"

"Back off flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

"You wanna fight, pinky?"

"If you want, stripper!"

While both my grandpa started to fight like they usually do even until today, a blonde celestial mage approach me and asked with a concerned voice, "Are you ok? i saw you fall and just fainted. So i took you to my house to lay down."

I looked at her face and a familiar scent fill my nose. it's my grandma's scent. "So this is how my grandma looked like when she is young. She is so beautiful!" i thought.

I keep stared at her while thinking about how beautiful my grandma is and she must be thinking i am sick and started to stick her hands on my forehead, "Are you sick?"

I shook my head and open my mouth, "No. i'm not sick. i'm just happy too see you so healthy and all." then without any warning, i hugged her tight and started to break down. Grandma Lucy is shocked with my sudden behavior but then relaxed and patted my head. Just like how she used to do when i was smaller.

"You mentioned about your grandfathers, but not your grandmothers." Erza came approaching us after both my grandpas fainted on the floor with their eyes spinning. I looked up at Erza and said, "Sorry for not mentioning. My paternal grandmother is Juvia Lokser and my maternal grandmother is Lucy Heartfilia."

Once i mentioned their names, Mira exclaimed with happiness and keep telling herself "My dreams came true!" while Grandma Lucy who is still hugging me is shocked and blushing madly. Grandma Juvia who heard what i mentioned with her eyes full of love hugged the fainted Grandpa Gray and shouted, "Gray-sama, you are mine!"

Looking at their strange behavior, i try to explain things further, "My maternal grandparents have 2 children, named Nashi and Cane. My paternal grandparents have 1 son, named Luke. My father Luke and my mother Nashi have 2 children which are my brother Shike and i Nalu Fullbuster. I have a cousin named Tres Dragneel which is Uncle Cane's son."

"Na- Na- Na- Natsu and I got 2 children?" by the time Grandma Lucy finished this sentence, her face is as red as Erza's hair. "Then do you know most of us?" Erza asked.

I looked around and nodded. "Yup. Cause most of you all still alive and kicking around the guild even though you all are much older at my time." I looked at Erza and smiled, "Erza, you keep insisting me to call your name without adding the word grandma because you won't admit you are old."

Erza looked and me with wide eyes and started to stroke her chin, "Looks like i care my age more than i thought." Then Grandpa Natsu suddenly came to from his unconsciousness and ran to both Grandma Lucy and I where we are still practically hugging each other, "Who's my wife?" Obviously didn't heard me just now due to him fainted

Suddenly, Grandma Lucy released me and ran away from Grandpa Natsu with her face still red to the opposite direction. Grandpa Natsu who saw this suddenly chasing Grandma Lucy, "Hey weirdo, what's wrong?"

I laughed at my grandparents' behavior and started to worry about my brother and cousin. I wonder they are alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

 _1\. simple introduction about Shike Fullbuster, Nalu's brother:_

 _First son of Luke and Nashi. He has pink hair inherited from Nashi and Natsu. His magic is ice make magic and water magic. His ice magic are more on the offences while his water magic is his defense. His guild mark is on his left chest. And sadly, inherited from both his father and his grandpa Gray, he has a stripping habit and it's quite serious._

 _2\. simple introduction about Tres Dragneel, Shike and Nalu's cousin and Nalu's boyfriend_

 _The only son of Cane and Jane. Cane is the second son of Natsu and Lucy while Jane is the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen. He has blonde hair inherited from his father and grandmother Lucy. He is a celestial spirit mage and currently have 6 gold keys that is passed down by Lucy. He can use takeover magic where he will combine his body with his celestial spirit to boost his magic power. His guild mark is on his right fist._

 _3\. simple introduction about Fishy, the exceed that follows Nalu._

 _the daughter of Happy and Carla. Raised by both her parents and Nalu. She has sky blue fur and with her mother's ability to see future._

Chapter 3:

 _Normal POV_

The guild door opened hard and came running 2 young and handsome lads with a flying exceed at their side. Everyone stopped what they're doing and look at the newcomers. Nalu gasped and ran to them without hesitation.

"Onii-chan! Tres-kun! I'm so glad that you both are safe!" then the guy with the blonde hair embrace Nalu and patted her head when she hugged him. Then the guy with the pink hair with his vein popped out shouted, "Tres! How dare you molest my beloved sister by hugging her breast closely to your chest!" then Tres looked at the pink haired guy and shouted, "She is my beloved cousin and also my beloved girlfriend! So stop being such a protective brother, you stupid Shike!"

"Blondie!"

"Pinky!"

"Pervert!"

"stripper!"

"pervert who combine bodies with celestial spirits!"

"guy with sister complex!"

Then Erza with her scary aura approached them, "Are you both trying to fight?" then in unison, Shike and Tres hugged each other awkwardly and said, "We are the best of friends!"

Others laughed at this sight. Then Gray patted Natsu's back and said, "Hey don't you think they are similar to what we do everyday?" Natsu who laughed while clutching his belly with some tears appeared on his eyes shouted, "I can't believe that you let our grandson inherit your stripping habits!" Gray with his vein popped out looked at Natsu with only boxers and shouted,

"Flame brain!"

"ice queen!"

"dense idiot!"

"stripper!"

"Wanna pick a fight, salamander?"

"i bet you are scared of me, you ice shit!"

Before they can punch each other in the face, they heard a embarrassed voice, "Grams, you should stop." they turned to the direction of the voice and saw the blonde named Tres. Tres has nice spiky blonde hair and on his hips hooked with gold keys. He looked exceptionally handsome where it is very hard to believe that both his grandfathers are not really the ones with the best face in the guild. Natsu and Gray looked at him carefully and asked him the same question at the same time, "Who are you?"

"He is Tres Dragneel, my cousin and my boyfriend." answered Nalu who has Fishy on her side right now. "This guy is a Dragneel? How come he is so handsome?!" Gray exclaimed with shocked and holding his head with both of his hands and shaking in disbelief.

"What do you mean stripper? Did you mean i'm not handsome enough?" Natsu make a proud face and slap his own chest and continue, "Anyone that handsome is of course my grandson!"

"Don't you think we have more pressing matters at hand?" Lucy asked Natsu while still having a slight blush on her face. Natsu looked at her and show her his usual grin. "Don't worry Luce! I will protect you and the kids no matter what!" making Lucy blush more madly.

"Who are your maternal grandparents?" Mira asked Tres and looked at him with the biggest smile of her life. "She must be very happy with the pairings" thought Lucy. Tres cleared his throat and said, "Hi Grandma Mira. Your brother Elfman is my grandfather and my grandmother is Evergreen." Mira stared him in shocked with disbelief while Elfman suddenly shouted from far away, "My grandson is a man!"

"Oni-chan, how's the enemy movements?" asked Nalu to Shike. Shike just scratched his head and looked at his sister, "We managed to fend off them while our parents handle the rest. Then we rushed to this timeline to look for you and our grandparents."

"So we just stay together and make sure they are okay?" Nalu asked while thinking about other ways to approach the enemy. Just then Fishy jumped up and said, "We should have defeat the shadowless's master!"

"We can't wait here doing nothing while they come right?" Lucy asked Tres and made him jump in shock abit. Then after he calmed down and looked at Lucy, he can't help himself and hugged Lucy tight. "Eh?"

"Hands off my Lucy!" shouted Natsu while doing his fire dragon roar to Tres. With an ease Tres avoided and looked at his idiotic grandpa, "Grandpa! How come i cannot hug my own grandma?" making Lucy blushed more.

"Because she is my partner and my weirdo!" Natsu just shouted like it's no big deal. Tres chuckled abit and said, "At my time, grandma is sick and not in a good health condition. that is why i feel very happy when i saw her so healthy and all now."

Natsu looked at his blonde grandson and suddenly he fistbump him and said with confidence, "I won't let any harm come to Lucy. Not even some sickness!"

This comment makes Lucy feel embarrassed and happy at the same time. Tres just flashed a smile to his grandpa's overconfidence, "You better do that, gramps. Or i will come back and skin you alive!"

A group of unknown figures standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild door and looking at the signboard, "Fairies, prepare to die!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

 _introduction to Cane Dragneel:_

 _the second child of Natsu and Lucy. Marries Jane, daughter of Elfman and Evergreen and have Tres as his only son. Crowned as one of the 10 saint mages and now part of the council, he make sures that his family in Fairy Tail will not come to harm._

Chapter 4:

 _Nalu's POV_

I can smell certain group with a strange smell from them. Then i know they are up to no good. the danger is coming. A huge magic blast is coming in the guild's direction!

"Get down everyone!" i shouted as loud as i can while hugging Fishy and lay down to the floor as flat as possible. Just then a huge blast can be heard and a few of the guild members are hurt.

"Where's Natsu Dragneel?" a man in his 30s with strange looking staff looked around the blasted guild hall. I saw Grandpa Natsu groaned while scratching his head in pain. Before anyone can answer, Oni-chan stood up and in battle stance. The man now coated in ice. Nice work Oni-chan!

"Come you rotten lots, i will make sure you all pay by trying to messed with the past and Fairy Tail!" A blade flew towards Oni-chan and of course the blade just went through his liquefied body. He laughed as if it was the biggest joke of the year before freeze another opponent in front of him.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's kick their asses off!" shouted the shirtless Grandpa Gray and my Oni-chan also started to stripped. Some girls turned into fan girls mode and scream when Oni-chan threw his clothes to their direction. I sweat drop looking at this situation.

"Yosh! i'm fired up!" cried Grandpa Natsu and immediately he rushed to the nearest opponent with his fire dragon roar. Now i'm fired up too! I cannot lose to my younger Grandpa Natsu! "Yosh! I will make sure my fire doesn't lose to Grandpa!" a fire blast came my way and i just opened my mouth as big as possible and swallowed the fire. the enemy that made the blast looked terrified as i patted on my belly. "Thanks for the meal" In a couple of seconds later, the fellow flew out from the guild's high rise window after receiving my fire dragon fist.

I heard a shrieked coming from the direction of my back. once i turned, i saw Grandma Lucy surrounded by a lot of the mages from Shadowless. without any hesitation, Grandma Lucy took out a gold key and shouted, "Open the gate of the lion, Leo! Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Out came Leo and the perverted Taurus. Though i admit they are cuter when they are younger.

"Open the gate of the lion, Leo!" Tres voice can be heard and once the younger Loke saw the current Loke he was speechless. "How come you, become so old looking!" Tears come out from the younger Loke in anime style while others who saw this sweat drop.

"Loke, commence integration!" "As you wish." Tres and current Loke emitted a bright light and then out came the combined Tres and Loke. Without caring about other's stares, I shouted as loudly as possible, "Tres-chan! You look as handsome as ever!"

He saw me and sent a flying kiss to me before turning back to his serious face again, "How dare you all lay your filthy hands on my beautiful and charming grandma! you will all pay!" pity the enemies who received his blow right to their guts before they fainted.

"Let me go!" cried Fishy while the master of Shadowless gripped her mercilessly. "Let her go this instance!" "No, you won't move anymore nearer than now" Everyone stopped and trying to figure out the way to rescue the pitiful exceed.

"Enough of this foolishness. I wanted to end this right now" the Shadowless master created a light on his free hand and getting ready to blast us. "Oh no you won't!" both Grandpa Natsu and Grandpa Gray joined forces together and lay their punches to this old man. "Fire dragon roar!" "Ice make hammer!" Before the old man can do anymore harm, he lay flat on the guild floor with bruises all over.

"Master is defeated!" "We have to retreat!" the remaining members of Shadowless ran off before the council come and get them. Just when they reached for the guild entrance, they were faced by a scary looking council member. "You are all surrounded, Shadowless!" Fairy Tail members looked at this fellow and think he is familiar. Once i saw him, immediately i break into a large smile and ran to him, "Uncle Cane!" "Father!" shouted Tres.

After all the Shadowless are captured and getting ready to go back to our time to get judgement on them, Uncle Cane hugged Grandma Lucy and make her squeal in shocked. "Who are you to hug my Lucy!" shouted the angry Grandpa Natsu. Ignoring grandpa, Uncle Cane whispered to Grandma Lucy, "I missed you, mama..." and broke down into tears.

Everyone looked sad and Grandma Lucy just patted his head like comforting a young child. Then Grandma Lucy looked at Uncle Cane and asked, "What happened to the future me?"

I looked down on the floor. Tres looked uneasy and Oni-chan just shooked his head. Grandpa Natsu is still angry but being hold back by Grandpa Gray. Uncle Cane slowly started, "You got really sick and laying on the bed the whole time. Papa won't let any of us talked to you too long as he fear you might be too tired."

Silence.

After breaking away from being hold, Grandpa Natsu shouted to Uncle Cane proudly while standing on a table which is still intact, "I, Natsu Dragneel, promise you that I will make sure my Lucy doesn't get sick! I will blast any sickness away!"

Uncle Cane smiled at his dense father. Then bowed to everyone and said, "I shall take my leave." turning to his young father, he said, "Make sure you keep your promise, pops!" Flashing his usual grin, and Grandpa Natsu also flashed his grin.

 _a few days later_

"Are you sure you are going to leave?" asked Grandma Lucy. I nodded in sadness and hugged her. "We need to go before the future is influenced!" Tres is casting his spell for us to go back to our time while Oni-chan and Grandpa Gray saying their farewells without their clothes on.

"Come, we should go inside this spell ring before i chant the final parts." Oni-chan, Fishy and I went inside the spell ring. our grandparents looked at us and waved us goodbye. Before the spell do the work, I suddenly remembered something and shouted, "Grandpa Natsu, Grandma Lucy! It is next year that my mother will be born!"

a flash of light surrounded us and in no time, we saw our home. Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 5:

 _Lucy's POV_

i blushed hard at my granddaughter's last words. Natsu and i are going to have our first child next year? Just when i was still thinking hard about this, the pink haired mage wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I turned to face him and our lips almost touched which makes me blushed even harder.

"Luce, are you free tomorrow night?" Natsu asked while grinning sheepishly.

I looked at him and thinking about our grandchildren who come crashing the guild just last few days. I smiled and answered, "Sure, why not?"

A slight pink blush can be seen on Natsu's face and he mumbled, "See you tomorrow!" then without any warning he just ran out from the guild door.

I sighed and sat on the bar stool. Mira who is doing her usual work looked at me with her usual smile and said, "Ara, ara, miss him already?"

"No! I mean, yes.." I trailed off and keep drawing circles on the bar surface with my finger. "Hey Mira, what do you think i should wear tomorrow?" the turnover mage chuckled and replied, "Of course you need to wear your best! He might even proposed to you!"

"yes i can do this without fail!" I thought while clenching my fist.

 _time skip to next day_

What should i wear? i looked around my room and keep wondering with all my best dresses all around my room floor. I went to my bathroom and took a quick bath before Natsu comes pick me. After a good bath, wrapping a towel around my body, i walked to my room and to my surprise, someone stood beside me and whispered, "Boo!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Lucy Kick!" kicking hard to the assaulter and he landed with a loud thud on the room floor. "Ow! Luce, I was just kidding with you!"

"Get out before i call my spirits to kick you out!" Natsu pouted and looked at me with puppy eyes. "We are going to have fine grandchildren, so why not we make our baby now?"

Natsu can be seen flying out from my apartment window after i shouted another Lucy Kick.

After i finish dressing, Natsu came in again through the window. "Natsu, why you never learn how to use the door?!" "It's easier and quicker this way!" I sighed. how did i ended up with him and have strong and fine children and grandchildren of our own?

"Luce, i need you to follow the arrows that i drew around town. I will see you there!" without waiting for my reply, Natsu just ran off from the window, again!

After processing what he just said, i shouted to myself, "Why can't you tell me earlier but instead barge in when i'm naked!"

Huff and puff, i follow the arrows that are lit by small fire created by none other than that pink haired mage. After following for awhile, i realised that this is the way to Natsu's house! "What is he thinking? can't he just tell me to come to his house?!"

Finally, i reached Natsu's house and saw the signboard that usually wrote Natsu & Happy becomes Natsu 3 Lucy & Happy. Just then, Happy flew towards me and keep chuckled in an evil way, "Lushi, i will leave you alone with Natsu!" "Eh, wait!" before i can say anything else, Happy just flew away.

"Hello?" I opened the door carefully and looked around. it was dark. then suddenly, Natsu roared, "Fire dragon roar!" and a wall lit up with his fire! "Natsu! you will burn your own house!" i blinked and looked at the fire carefully and saw there are words made in Natsu's fire. I try my best to read the sloppy writing, "Will, you marry me, Luce?"

"Yes! Will you marry me, Luce?" Natsu came in front of me and kneel on one knee and took out a beautiful diamond ring. I almost said yes but then a thought that always troubles me suddenly came to my mind.

"How can i marry you without dating!" "I thought we are already dating?" Natsu asked with a confusing look. "Eh?" "I thought everytime we went for our missions, we are dating!"

i slapped my forehead after i heard his last sentence. Then thinking about how he always protecting me and being by my side always, i smiled.

"Yes."

"Yosh! I'm fired up!" then without hesitation, he lift me up in bridal style. "Natsu, it's embarrassing!" i keep struggle to make him let me down but he is too strong for me.

With his usual grin, he said without breaking a sweat, "Time for baby making!" "Eh?"

 **The end**


End file.
